


I'll Protect You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: leo, others mentionedRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: So my request would be 2k12 leonardo hamato/reader. The situation being where reader is kidnapped and mutilated while the turtles have to watch ( gouging eyes and rib cracking kind of stuff). Anyways, when reader is safe again leo makes her feel as though shes still loved and wanted despite her physical appearance.A.N: warning, there is graphic violence ahead.





	I'll Protect You

Slowly, you began to wake up. Your head was hurting badly, like you had been hit with a brick. But as you started to stretch, you felt the ropes restraining your arms and legs. Your eyes flung open and you started to struggle. Looking down, you saw you were tied to a wooden chair in the middle of what looked like an old warehouse in your thin nightgown.   
Last you had remembered, you had fallen asleep in Leos arms.   
Leonardo.   
You looked around the room and instantly found Leo was tied up to a chair to your right. He was staring to the right of him which was the area behind you. The only difference was he had a gag in his mouth and you didn’t.   
“Leo? Whats going on?” You called out to him, tears welling in your eyes at the sight of him. He jumped when he heard your voice and he looked to you. He started to make some noises but you couldn’t tell what he was saying because of the gag.   
But a new voice came from behind you.   
“Ah, I am so glad you are awake, my dear. It will make this so much easier.” Just then, your hair was grabbed and your head yanked back. “Well, not for you.” The menacing voice chuckled. He let go of your hair but you kept your eyes on him, shaking with fear.   
What did he mean by that?   
He walked over to Leo who was scowling at the man with a sort of hatred and anger you had never seen before.   
“One last chance, Leonardo. Where are the others?” he said in a falsely soothing voice as he pulled the ball gag out of Leos mouth.   
“Ive already told you. I Don’t know!” leo growled but you heard the fear in his voice.   
“That’s a shame.” The man lolled, turning back to you. “Shes such a pretty little thing.” He mused.   
There was a moment of silence as Leo put two and two together.   
“No, not her. She doesn’t have anything to do with this. LEAVE HER ALONE.” Leo screamed at the man as he started to walk towards you. You were suddenly without a voice as the man approached you but then he pulled his right arm back, clenched his hand into a fist and punched you right across the right side of your face. The blow caused you to see white for a moment and a scream of pain escaped your throat. Then the pain started. It coursed through your head and felt like your eyes were about to burst out your sockets.   
Then you felt him land another punch, this time to your side. You gasped as if the wind had been knocked out of you but you didn’t have much time to recover until you saw him raise a foot and slam it straight into your left side. You hear a sickening crack in your body and you didn’t know if the man heard it too. It was your ribs. You knew it. But that didn’t stop him kicking the area once more and making your scream in agony.   
You couldn’t hear anything but a ringing sound in your head. That was until you saw the man come and stand in front of you with what looked like a kitchen knife in his hand.   
Your head lolled to the side slightly as you watched the blade lower to the skin of your arm but you didn’t fully realise what he was doing until you felt the shooting pain run across your body as he pressed the blade into your skin, cutting a long, red line across your arm. He repeated this 3 times on each arm, and you quickly learned that if your screamed or moved to much, he would do it harder, deeper, longer.   
You watched the blood run down your arm as the cuts felt like they were on fire. You could feel the blood pulsing out of the cuts as you let out gasps for air.   
Tears ran down your cheek as you watched the man raise the knife to your right eyes. Your eyes widened and he bought the blade covered in your blood to the bottom of your cheek and caught a few tears on it mixed with a fresh cut now horizontally on your left right cheek.   
Thankfully, he moved away.   
You then became aware of Leos cried. You looked over to see the man walking over to Leo with the knife.   
“Look, shes crying. Although, if she thinks this is bad, she wont last too long.” He then showed the knife to Leo, who refused to look at it.   
“Don’t care that shes hurt, do you?” The man mocked, making Leo glare at him.   
“Leave. Her. Alone.” He growled and you could see he was shaking. Out of anger or fear, you didn’t know.   
“Not until you tell me what I want to know.” The man chuckled.   
“I don’t know where they are! We haven’t seen them in days!” Leo tried to reason with the man who shook his head.   
He then grabbed Leos hand and forced it open before wiping your blood and tears onto his hand, probably cutting him at the same time.   
“Well, lets see if your little girlfriend can talk some sense into you.” The man turned back to you and took long strides towards you. He grabbed your chin and forced you to keep looking at Leo. “Why don’t you tell him? Tell him how much it hurts? Hes the only one who can stop your pain. Otherwise, its going to get a lot, lot worse my dear. That I can promise you.” The man growled the last part in your ear.   
But you knew Leo was telling the truth. The others had went away for a week, and you didn’t really know where they had gone. But this man wasn’t going to believe you or Leo. So there was only one thing you could say.   
“Leo?” You called out to him and you saw tears start to run down his cheek as he started at you.  
“[y/n], im so sorry. Please. Im sorry.” He whimpered, trying to get out of his restrained to get to you. It was killing him.   
“I love you.” You half whispered to him, smiling despite the pain in your arms, side, chest and head. This took Leo by surprise.   
“I love you, too.” He answered, not smiling though.  
“Oh, how sweet. But that not what I asked you to do.” The man yanked your face back to look at him. He wasn’t going to believe you. And there was no one here to rescue you. Judging from him needing the other brothers, this psycho was probably after their DNA or something to do with their mutation.   
So he wouldn’t hurt Leo.   
and the quicker he did whatever he wanted to you, the quicker you couldn’t be used as leverage over Leo.   
So you spat in his face.   
There was a moment of stunned silence before the man scowled at you.   
“Asshole.” You growled, returning the scowl.   
the man stood up abruptly and behind you.   
“I didn’t want to do this just yet, but you try my patients!” He growled.   
“What are you doing?!” Leo cried out, knowing full well you had just antagonised the man. You glanced behind you to make sure the man was out of earshot.   
“The quicker I die, the quicker this can all end. Theres no point telling him we don’t know and-“ You started to try explain but Leo interrupted.   
“You cant do this! Don’t, please. Please, [y/n], I cant lose you! Don’t!” he sobbed, his voice breaking as he tried to convince you. But this was the only way.   
“Leonardo, its okay.” You hushed, trying to stay calm and speak property but you were failing. You used his full name in the hope it would calm him down.   
“This is all my fault!” Leo sobbed, shaking his head. “I should have never got you involved with all this.” He scolded himself, his hands in tight fists.   
“Leo, I would rather my life end like this that never known you! Id rather die knowing you love me than live 100 years never knowing! You have made me happier than I can ever tell you and this isn’t your fault!” You told him, seeing him look up at you and, for a moment, you saw a flash of happiness.   
“I love you so much.” He whispered, but then his gaze darted behind you and filled with fear.   
Your head was once again yanked back by hair and you saw not only the man but 3 others wearing masks. In the mans hand, was a kettle of boiling water.   
Your eyes widened and 2 of them grabbed your mouth, forcing your mouth wide open.   
as if in slow motion, the man began to pour the boiling liquid into your open mouth.   
It felt like it was lava as it burned every part of your mouth and throat. You writhed in pain, but it caused more water to slash across your face.   
You could feel your skin burning and your teeth felt like they were melting in your mouth. You couldn’t scream, you couldn’t beg. All you could do was writh while hurt both your face and your ribs.   
You could hear Leo begging for them to stop. You heard his voice screaming as you squeezed your eyes shut.   
after what felt like a lifetime, the water stopped, and you took in a deep breath with stung. Some had went down your nose and splatter around your face.   
Your whole body was no longer under your control as your head lounged back in pain. You didn’t know where they had went, until you felt the blade starting to cut into your legs.   
“Shes yours, is she!” The man screamed at Leo. “Then lets mark her as yours!”   
He started to engrave something into your skin, but you couldn’t scream. It hurt. You couldn’t even close your mouth. It felt like your voice had been burned and there was nothing you could do. You glanced down to see the man carving ‘Leonardo’ into your right leg. He used a rag to wipe away the blood as he went and then sat back to admire his handy work.   
“Not too bad, if I do say so my self.” He looked up at you and reached for something to your left.   
You saw him pull out a long black whip with multiple ends.   
He raised to his feet and raised it above his head, then bought it down with a loud crash to the left side of the chair.   
You tried to scream in both fear and pain but nothing came out.   
It was like your entire body was on fire and there was nothing you could do about it.   
Then it started.   
He started to bring the whip down on your bare skin. With every clash, he left 4 or 5 new marks on your skin. Your body shook with the pain.   
You wanted nothing more than to die at this point. Not because of the pain, not because of the fear, but because you could hear Leo. He was begging for the man to stop. You didn’t look at Leo.   
Eventually, it stopped when the man grew out of breath. You glanced down and saw the fresh marks. They stung your whole body and had ripped your clothes.   
The buzzing had come back in your head and it now stopped you from being able to hear anything. You saw the man now pulling out Leos katana and a wash of relief came over you, thinking it was going to be over. But the man used it to cut your cheeks 2 times each cheek then your forehead then one long cut down your right side of your face. Blood now filled your eyes and you couldn’t see anything. You couldn’t hear. You couldn’t speak or taste. All you could do was feel.   
You were so close to passing out, you could feel it. You were drifting in and out of consciousness. All you needed was one more thing to knock you out.   
And you got that.   
2 punches to your face.   
\-------------------time skip--------------------------  
All you could feel was pain.   
Your whole body ached with a searing pain you had never experienced in your life. Your throat and mouth were on fire, your skin around your face felt swollen and blistered. Your skin across your body had a fiery pain. Your side was throbbing. Your right leg was filled with a dull pain.   
Then you remembered everything that had happened.  
You managed to pry opened your eyes, almost too scared of what you would see. But you were lying down and facing up. You saw a bright light while caused you to flinch in pain.   
you glanced to your right, knowing that it was the last place you had seen Leo.   
You saw 2 figures, one you instantly saw was Leo and the second, Splinter. You started to panic, thinking the man had gotten splinter. But then they came into focus and you saw Leo was no longer tied up and Splinter was standing. Someone walked passed you to Leo and you saw it was Raph.   
You tried to gain their attention, but instead you made a high pitch squeaking noise.   
the 3 of them jumped and ran over to you. You looked straight up, frowning slightly before you saw Mikey and Donnie pop into your view.   
“[y/n].” You heard them all say but Donnie got your attention.   
“if you can hear us, blink twice.” He asked you, watching your eyes closely.   
But you were rather thankful because your neck was in pain. You blinked twice and saw the 5 of them relax.   
“yes.” You tried to say, but it came out high pitched and raspy.   
“shh, you need to rest your voice. Your mouth, tongue and throat is burned really bad.” Donnie half scolded but couldn’t considering your poor position. “Are you in pain? I can give you a shot of painkillers since you cant swallow.”   
You nodded and instantly regretted it. Donnie disappeared for a few moments as you looked at Leo. You saw the pain in Leos eyes as his glanced down your body and back up. You felt a small prick in your arm and glanced down to see Donnie giving you a shot of something.   
instantly, a small amount of the pain was lifted which you were really grateful for.   
“Don?” you asked, thankfully, they could all understand you. “How bad?” You could only speak in small words.   
You saw Donnie glance to Leo, as if asking permission to tell you. You glance at Leo who looked down at you, and you saw tears in his eyes then he walked away and out of your view. So you looked back to Donnie.   
“It-its pretty bad.” Was all Donnie said, looking away and you looked to everyone but none of them could look you in the eyes.   
Instantly, your tears welled in your eyes and ran down the side of your face, burning in cuts at the side of your face.   
“Its not that bad.” Mikey tried to calm you but that seemed to snap Leo.   
“Not that bad! Shes got 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, whip lashes, knife cuts, 2 black eyes, shes had scolding water poured down her throat, we had to put her into a medically induced coma for 2 weeks to stop her body from giving up and my name is CARVED INTO HER LEG!” Leo screamed at Mikey, his voice filled with pain and anguish.   
You squeezed your eyes shut as tears ran down your face. If you had been able to, you would have ran out the room.   
It sounded bad, really bad.   
“All because I couldn’t protect her.” Leo took you by surprise as you opened your eyes.   
All the guys looked guilty, even Splinter, but it wasn’t their fault.   
you decided that, because the shot Donnie had given you had worked really well and most of the pain was just a dull throb, you were going to sit up. You knew you were in a bed and could see the headrest. You were carful of your leg and the number of pipes that were in and out your body.   
Your hands weren’t sore and your arms had a dull pain, so you moved and pushed yourself up.   
Instantly, a number of hands started to help you, but there was very little they could do because of the cuts.   
But as you sat up and rested your back against the bedrest, you caught sight of yourself in a mirror across the room to your left.   
You looked beyond terrible.   
The skin that wasn’t covered with bandage was either a sickly pale colour or dark red from cuts. Both your eyes were black and purple and the bruising covered most of your nose. Your lips and mouth were bright red and blistered. You looked a lot skinny than you remembered. You clasped a cut covered hand over your mouth and flinched at the image so looked down, only to regret it. A small blanket covered your body apart from your legs. One leg had a plaster around it while the other was loosely wrapped in bandages.   
You pointed to the cast and looked to Donnie with a confused look.   
“Just before we got there, I think they were checking to see if you were faking.” Donnie explained and you were so glad you passed out when you did.   
you nodded to show you understood.   
glancing, you saw Leo was staring at you and you dropped his gaze, ducked your head and moved your hand up to cover part of your face.   
Your ribs and leg would heal, and so would the cuts with time. But not perfectly.   
Leo must have given a silent signal to the other as they left the room, leaving it just you and Leo.   
“[y/n]?” he called out, approaching the bed. You instantly looked at him, tears streaming down your cheek. You expected him to scold you for doing what you did. Or to tell you how horrible you looked or how bad you were. As he drew closer, you looked down.   
But he reached out and very, very gently lifted your chin.   
“you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Leo spoke with love in his voice, something you hadn’t expect. “Im sorry. About everything. About getting you involved in all this. About yelling.”   
You couldn’t help but reach out and grab his hand in both of your hands, holding his hand to your cheek and smiling at him, silently accepting his apology. But that seemed to break him. He fell to his knees at the side of your bed, pulling your hand over and sobbing onto them.   
“How can you smile? I failed you. I let you get hurt. You nearly died in front of me.” Leo looked up. “If Raph, Donnie Mikey hadn’t turned up when they did, they would have killed you.”   
You moved your hand up to stroke his cheek with your thumb, trying to sooth him. But you smiled faltered and Leo saw that.   
“What?” He asked.   
You pulled one hand away from him and ran it over your face as you looked to the mirror.   
“I wont let it happen again.” Leo stood up so he could sit on the edge of your bed. “I wont let anyone ever hurt you again.” He promised you, drawing your attention back to him.   
“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He mumbled, reaching out to move some of your hair back from your shoulder.   
He didn’t care about the scars. In fact, he took them as more reason to protect you. They would be a reminder to him of how he (in his own mind) failed you and he would never let that happen again.   
“You need to sleep. You need to get better. I need you back by my side.” Leo smile a little and went to stand up but you grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.   
he instantly understood, but refused to lie down with you for fear he would hurt you. So he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the top of the bed beside your head. As he did this, you pushed yourself down into the bed, pulling the covers up.  
“I love you.” You managed to say.  
“I love you more.” Leo smiled. He took your right hand in one of his hand and the other reached out to gently played with your hair which offered you a soothing calmness as you closed your eyes.   
“I’ll protect you.” Was the last thing you remembered Leo whispering to you.


End file.
